The Dark Force
by YamiShineAtemLover
Summary: The only thing Yami want is to be able to look at himself in the mirror and call himself normal, but he knows that that's just a distant dream.(Full Summary on page)
1. Prolouge

I already have a few books here but! I wanted to see how this one would do here so... Let's start the experiment!

Oh and sorry, I don't own Yu-gi-oh nor the characters, I only own the plot. Which isn't that much of an achievement...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _ **Prolouge**_

The streets were busy with different cars diving back and forth and people who, they too, were running around in all kinds of different directions, almost running into each other. Not a single corner of the city were silent as the many people and cars were driving and running around, looking for their specific shop. But in comparison to a big beautiful building with a big sign saying 'Domino Mall', were the streets, actually not that bad.

Inside the enormous building where thousands of smaller ones, shops, restaurants and even restrooms had been placed in the building and thousands upon thousands of people were right now running around, knocking into each other and yelling.

Two amethyst eyes looked on as two men shouted at each other, yelling at the other 'to watch where he was going' and other things that the little boy didn't understand. He do remember his parents using those words when they had been angry at a weird man in a white coat. He said something about the small boy, something about 'being a danger', which had been the only words that the boy had understood, and his parents had started shouting at the man.

Blinking the boy suddenly found himself on the floor, his head slightly hurting. Feeling something wet on his arm he turned his gaze from the floor and looked at it. Amethyst eyes slowly widening at the sight of some red liquid running down his arm.

"Watch it you little brat!" An angry voice yelled and the boy looked up. A man in around his twenty looked back at him. He glared down at the boy with an, almost, dangerous glint in his eyes, his hands shaped like fists. The man took one last look at the boy before he turned around and started to walk away.

The boy slowly stood up before he dusted himself of and looked around. His eyes carefully scanning his surroundings. He had already meet around three more people like that man and he no longer even gave them a second thought. He had his mind set on one thing and one thing only.

 **Turn around.**

Moving his body the boy listened and turned around. His eyes instantly shining up as he saw the two people who he had been looking for. Keeping his gaze on those two only the little boy started to run towards them. His light voice ringing thru the mall as he called after them.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

The boy didn't look at where he was running and didn't see the people in front of him before it was to late. Finding himself, once again, on the floor the small boy looked up and flinched at the angry gazes. Feeling the same wet feeling again he looked down at his legs and saw the same red liquid as before. The pain in his legs and arms were starting to become to much for the little one.

"You ruined my clothes you little shit!"

"Watch where you're going you little brat!"

"Show some respect!"

Tears were starting to sting in the small boys eyes. His body trembling slightly as he listened to the harsh words.

"I'm sorry"

"We don't want your stupid apology!"

One of the girls kicked the little boys bleeding leg, making him cry out in pain and the tears that had been threatening to fall were now rolling down his cheeks.

The group of two girls and three boys started laughing as the little boy clutched his leg and cried. Shaking from the pain.

His parents, who wasn't that far from the little one. Heard the yelling voices and looked on in rage as one of the girls kicked their son. A rage that soon turned into fear as they saw the dark aura surrounding their son.

 **You dare hurt what's mine?**

The building started shaking and the group went quiet. All the people in the whole building went quiet.

The things on the shelves suddenly started falling down and the shaking got worse and worse for each passing second. The people started to panic and ran into each other as they tried to find a way out of the mall.

The boy's parents ran through the panicking people, looking frantically for their son, and as they were starting to give up they saw a small body on the floor and ran towards it.

 **You shall pay for hurting what belongs to me!**

Tears were still running down the small boys cheeks. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around him and he instantly leaned into the warm embrace from his mother and father.

Never once did he noticed the people running around him, and he never once noticed the building shaking and as the roof started to give in, he never noticed the screams that came from the people around him and how the arms around him tightened. Only a small whisper was all he noticed and heard.

"We'll always love you"


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Dark Force**_

 _Chapter 1 The new Student_

 _-No one has yet been able to find the cause as to why half of the Domino Mall got destroyed. People believe it was because of an earthquake but the ones who are responsible for the building are all saying that this cannot be the cause._

 _"We built this mall from the bottom and we made sure thousands of time that the earthquake alarm was working."_

 _"We knew that many people would be in this mall and that many could get hurt of worse if we didn't build it_ _ **stable**_ _enough. Therefore we used the best and strongest materials. It should have been able to withstand it if this had been an earthquake."_

 _The police have so far only found one survivor and-_

Turning it of the boy looked out thru car window. Looking up at the many starts that shined on the enormous black sky. Letting their light shine up the world. Moving his gaze he looked at the moon, the lonely, only moon.

The only different part of the night sky was the moon. Lonely it shines it's brightness to the whole world, desperately trying to make people remember it. Not for being something different in the dark night sky, but remember it for existing. Remembering all the times that it has helped people find their way in the dark.

The moon has always been an important part in peoples life, whether they want to or not, whether they know it or not. Without the moon the world wouldn't be working the same way as it does now. The moon is important for this world to survive just like the sun and the many stars. Just like all the different animals and people who live in this world, everyone and everything and everyone is important for this world. Everyone, besides him. For all he know, for all anyone who knew him know, he could just go up and die. No one would care. No one would miss him. They would all probably just be… Happy.

"We're finally here!" A woman's voice cuts through the silence in the car and the boy looks away from the night sky. Moving his head so that he can see better, he looks at the big white house that's starting to take form in front of them. "Isn't it beautiful Yami?"

The boy, now known as Yami, looked at the woman for a second, his face blank before returning his gaze back to the window.

That's when the other occupant in the car decided to talk, but before he got the chance the car had already stopped and Yami walked out. Shutting the door behind him he took his bag before walking up to the house. The mansion.

The woman and the man looked at each other before giving of a heavy sigh and getting out as well.

"Will those eyes' ever shine again?" The woman asked and the man beside her sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know dear. As far as I know, they never have."

After putting his bags down on the floor in his room, Yami closed his door and laid down on the bed. Looking up at the moon, the only thing that seemed to somehow calm him, before putting his earphones back into his ears. Turning the music on he closed his eyes. But he didn't sleep. He waited.

For two hours he just laid there. Eyes closed, pretending to be asleep. Even when the woman and the man walked into his room to make sure that he was alright, did he not open his eyes. He didn't even move. Had someone been in that room with him for more then ten minutes would they had probably thought he was dead. If it hadn't been for his calm breathing that is.

No longer being able to hear the voices of his "new parents". Yami sat up and took out the earphones from his ears. He then stood up and walked over to one of his bags. Picking it up, he took out his laptop before going back to his bed and started it.

 **They are just like everyone else.**

"Selfish"

Opening up a document on his laptop Yami started to write. His fingers moving smoothly over the many buttons.

 **You can't trust them either. They will do the same.**

"The same… As everyone else?"

He continued to write as he talked to the voice that rang through his head. He had learned long ago that talking to this 'voice' when other people was near, was not the best of choices. They always looked at him weirdly or saying how cute it was that he had found a friend. They always pretended that they could see his so called 'friend', but he knew that they couldn't. Why? Simple. He couldn't see him either.

The voice didn't have a body, he was only that, a voice. A voice that was stuck inside his head. A voice that couldn't do anything else then talk, and destroy. Or as the voice called it, protect.

 **Just like everyone else. They will hurt you just as much. You shouldn't have to go through that anymore. Just walk away from them, let me do the rest.**

Shacking his head, Yami stopped typing for only a second before his fingers started to move over the many buttons again. Filling the file on his computer with many different words.

"No. I wanna stay." A growl but nothing more. The voice, or Pain as Yami sometimes called him. Never hurt him. He had never done anything to harm Yami. Pain only hurt those who he saw as a threat. But those he saw as a threat didn't Yami always agree on. He didn't see everyone as monsters, because he knew that not everyone was. Just because everyone he had so far meet had been monsters didn't meant that these people had to be ones to, right?

It was always the same routine. Pain always told him to leave, that the people who he lived with couldn't be trusted and Yami always said no. That he wanted to try, to see and it always ended the same way. Yami got hurt. Every time. So he didn't blame Pain for being angry at him, he was to trusting he knew that, but something inside him told him that he should at least try. No matter what.

Moving his gaze he looked at the clock. Seeing that it was pretty late, he turned of his laptop before putting it down at the small table that stood beside his bed. He then laid back down and looked up at the roof. His blank expression was still on his face. Not even when he was alone did he show anything else then that face. Because he couldn't remember how to do it. He couldn't remember how to smile, or even why you smiled. He couldn't remember why you cried, laughed or felt embarrassed. All those feelings and thoughts were all gone.

Moving to his side he closed his eyes and this time, he feel asleep for real.

* * *

"Alright everyone..!" The people in the room stopped talking and ran back to their seats when they saw their teacher walking in to the room. "We have a new student to join us today and I want all of you to give him a good first day."

A small teen stood beside the teacher. He had star shaped hair with three different colors. Dark red for the outline, black om the inside and blond for his bangs. He had the school uniform on and his amethyst eyes looked at the many people in front of him.

"This is Yami."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I hope you could follow this chapter. I just wrote it and I'm to lazy today to read through it, or how you know say it, so if it's confusing, tell me and I'll check it out!

But if you think it's confusing but are to shy to tell me or to write a message, don't worry. I've decided to read this chapter tomorrow so I'll just fix it then. Maybe… Probably not…

Oh and I'm still uncertain if I should continue this book, if I don't get any reviews then I probably won't, I'm mean I know. But those means a lot to me… Sorry.

ANYWAY

SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Dark Force**_

 _Chapter 2 Is it really friendship?_

Before I start I wanna apologize for bad grammar. I'm still learning a lot about writing in English so, just bear with me here alright? And I was really tired when I wrote this chapter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"This is Yami."

The class went quiet as they looked at the new kid. Some looking between him and another boy in the class who, oddly enough, almost looked exactly like Yami did. There were only a few differences. For instance, while Yamis eyes were sharp and more serious looking, were the other boys eyes more innocent or even childish looking. Yami also had sharp features in his eyes and had one of his bangs shot up like a lightning bolt while the other boy had more of a round face and lacked the bang in the middle of the hair.

Yami looked at the boy for a second, his emotionless eyes meet with curious ones before he moved them away and looked at the teacher when he started talking. Yami then moved over to the empty seat in the back next to the window, as the teacher had asked him to.

Bored amethyst eyes looked at the teacher for only a minute before he moved them to the window and looked out. A few raindrops had placed themselves on the see-through glass, slowly moving down.

Tilting his head a little to the side Yami continued to look at the raindrops on the window. Ignoring every word the teacher said. He didn't see why he should listen to something that he didn't even care about.

When the bell rang, signaling that class was over, had every student in the room vanished after only two seconds and Yami slowly blinked as he looked at the empty seats before shaking his head and standing up. Swinging his backpack over his should he started to walk out of class.

This day was special, instead of having two classes before lunch was there only one and Yami sighed as he realized that in his hurry to get out of the house, had he forgotten to bring money to food. Seemed like he would be walking around hungry today. Not that it mattered.

"But I need this money to get food."

"And we need them for food to so give them up shrimp!"

Turning his head slightly to the right, Yami saw three men standing in front of his lookalike. Looking a little closer he saw the they had him pinned to a wall and it seemed like they too had forgotten money today. Forget and forget, they probably didn't bring any money on purpose.

"Greedy bastards." He mumbled under his breath as he turned around and started to walk away. This wasn't his fight. But he quickly tuned around when he heard a low scream from his lookalike and saw that one of the guys was holding him up by his shirt.

Yamis lookalike looked like he could barely breath, but still, he refused to give them the money when they asked him a second time.

Growing irritated one of the guys, obviously the leader, punched his lookalike right in the face, making the small boy fall down on the floor with a big thump and with a groan the boy slowly tried to sit up.

"I won't give you my… Money Ushio. Grandpa gave me this." Yamis lookalike said as he hold his face. He looked at the one called Ushio, who also seemed to be the leader, with determination in his eyes. Making the bigger guy even more irritated.

"You really have that big of a death wish you little shit?" He said as he moved his leg back and kicked the smaller boy in the stomach. Making him couch and gasp for air. All the while the other two only stood and laughed as Ushio continued to kick the poor boy.

A silent growl escaped Yamis lips as he watched the show before him. He didn't like bullies nor violence, but that wasn't what made Yami turn and start walking towards them. No it was the fact that the one called Ushio continued to beat up the poor boy even if he was laying on the floor. Beating someone who obviously couldn't defend himself was the way of a coward.

"Is this how you entertain yourself? By hitting defenseless people? How pathetic." The three guys turned around at the new voice and Ushio stopped kicking the poor boy as he looked over at Yami.

"Go away kid. Nobody likes a wanna be hero." He said as he turned back to the still couching lookalike.

"Seems like you and your little gang of idiots are more pathetic then I thought." That made Ushio turn around again and with a swift move he took a strong grip on Yamis shirt. The lookalike look on in horror, afraid for the taller male as he didn't want him to get hurt, but he couldn't talk thanks to all the kicking on his stomach and therefore could only watch from his place on the floor.

"What did you just say you little punk?" Ushio said his grip on Yamis shirt tightening. This move had always managed to scare the life out of anyone who even dared to talk back to him, not even the teachers were brave enough to talk back to the great Ushio. So imagine his surprise when Yami didn't even flinch. He didn't even care enough to pretend to be scared. Instead he just looked at Ushio with bored, emotionless eyes.

"So you're not only stupid and pathetic, you're also deaf? Man you have a fucked up life don't you." Yami said as he gracefully got out of Ushios strong grip before taking the taller boys wrist in his hand. Slowly squishing it until he stopped the blood flow in the taller boys hand. Making the other drop to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of the ´gang members` said as he took a step forward, only to stop at Yamis words.

"One step and his hand is a goner. See it's already turning purple. You wanna lose your hand?" Yami asked as he looked down at the terrified boy below him, who could only shake his head as he couldn't find the words to talk. "Then I suggest that you and your two friends get out of here, before I lose my temper and make you lose something way more important then a hand." Yami said with a surprisingly threatening voice that sent shivers down even the lookalikes spine, as he let go of Ushio.

He watched as Ushio and the other two ran away before turning his attention to his lookalike. He had managed to stand up and was now looking at Yami with big eyes.

"T-Thank you." The lookalike said.

"No need." Yami said as he turned around and started to walk away, only to be stopped as he felt someone gripping the back of his uniform jacket.

"W-Wait. You're Yami right?" The lookalike asked and Yami nodded. "I'm Yugi. It's nice to meet you and eh… Do you want to, spend the rest of the lunch with me and my friends? You know, as a tank you. If you don't already have plans then, that's fine too." Yugi said as he looked down at the floor before he took a deep breath and looked up at Yami. Who by now had gotten a weak shade of red tinting his cheeks.

"I don't have any plans. But I don't have any money for food." Yami said as he looked away from Yugi's eyes. There was something with those eyes that made him nervous and he didn't like it. He hadn't felt nervous since he was ten and feeling it now made him almost scared.

"Don't worry I can buy you some!" Yugi said as he smiled brightly up at Yami. Not noticing the weak blush on the others cheeks. "I have money to spare so don't worry. Grandpa always gives me to much." He continued as he took Yamis hand and started to drag the other teen towards the cafeteria. "You're gonna love the others I promise!" Yugi said as he started to talk about some other people, who Yami guessed was his friends. Not that he really listened, he still tried to get rid of the weird things he was feeling and figure out how in the world Yugi could be walking around like this after he had just gone through a beating… And now he had a headache. Groaning quietly to himself he let Yugi continue to drag him around the school.

"Who's this?" A blond guy asked with his mouth full of food, when he saw Yugi coming up on the roof, still dragging Yami behind him.

"Joey swallow before you talk, that's gross." A girl with brown hair said and the one named Joey started to laugh. Yugi did as well when he sat down with the others, dragging Yami down with him.

"Aw come on Anzu stop being so boring." Joey said after he had swallowed the food. Before looking at Yugi and Yami.

"So? You gonna answer my question Yug? Or is this gonna be a mystery forever?" Joey asked and Yugi laughed again.

"Well, you remember that they talked about a new student last week right?" Yugi asked and the others nodded. "Well this is him. His name's Yami… Right?" Yugi asked before he looked at Yami who nodded. "He helped me-" Yugi started but got cut of by Joey.

"You mean they tried to take your money again? That's it I'm gonna beat their asses!" Joey said and started to stand up but Yugi quickly stopped him.

"You don't have to do that Joey, they've already gone through enough! Or at least Ushio has..."

"What do you mean Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"That's what I was going to explain before someone interrupted me." Yugi answered as he glared playfully at Joey who shrugged. "Yami helped me! And, to be honest I don't think I've ever seen Ushio that scared before." Yugi said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Scared? You made Ushio scared what did you do?!" Joey asked and six eyes turned to Yami, who looked back with his still emotionless gaze. Even if inside he was still feeling that irritating feeling, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Nothing. I just stopped the blood flow in his hand." Yami answered as he tried to get away from the stares. Normally he wouldn't of cared about it but his mind was spinning with questions and other things that he couldn't understand. So right now he couldn't really think straight.

"That scared him? Wow that's-"

"Wait. You said that if they didn't leave then you would make him lose something more important then a hand. What did you mean by that?" Yugi asked and once again was Yami in the spotlight, with six eyes looking straight at him.

"Well… If you stop the blood flow up to your head, foot or well any part really, they die. I don't really know which part I refereed to but..." Yami trailed of as he moved his gaze away from the others.

"Where did even learn that? I've heard about people knowing self-defense and that stuff but never have I heard about anyone fighting like, this." Anzu said.

"I've lived with a lot of different people and one of them worked as a police. He wanted me to learn self-defense but, I don't like violence and he knew that, so, instead of teaching me how to fight he taught me this." Yami answered, still refusing to look at the other teens. Not that they seemed to mind.

"That's so cool!" Joey said as he threw his arms in the air and Anzu and Yugi started to laugh. It didn't take long before they were all talking about games or stuff that had with school to do.

Yami didn't say anything more on the whole lunch break. He just listened to the others as they talked. Sometimes hearing the voice in his head mumble something, he couldn't hear what, but he didn't care about that. He was used to it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A Quick thanks to… You two who reviewed, I can't see who you are since fanfiction's refusing to show me! Think my internet is dying, anyway, whoever you two are, thank you so much!

And to you all see ya!


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Dark Force**_

 _Chapter_ _3_ _Hospital_

He didn't know why he was out. Maybe he was angry? Yes he remember that feeling, but there was also something else. Another feeling... Fear? Yes, that's it! But, why?

Slowly shaking his head to clear it, Yami continued to walk down the poorly lit street. With his hands in his black pants front pockets and a hood over his head, shielding everything from view but his eyes. He looked truly terrifying.

The sound of an owl caught his attention and he stopped and turned his head to look at the few trees that surrounded the area he was in. Slowly blinking Yami again shacked his head, finding himself easily distracted, before he continued to walk.

How long had he been walking? How late was it? Why was he walking around in the middle of the night? He didn't know the answers to any of these questions. He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried.

 _ **I told you not to trust them. Let me take care of them.**_

"No" A simple word, but also one of the strongest. It was the only thing that was keeping the voice from killing his... _Parents_.

Amethyst widened in realization and he stopped instantly, almost tripping over his own legs. His **parents.**

"What happened?" He whispered. It was an old habit. Everyone looked weirdly at him if they heard him talking to himself.

 _ **Nothing**_

"Don't lie, please."

 _ **You wanna trust them. I don't want to take that away from you**_

"But I don't care... I just, wanna know. I ca-" His voice got even more quiet, if that was even possible, it was as if he hadn't said a word, a voice coming from the wind. But his sentence got cut of by a quiet groan coming from somewhere to his right.

He moved his head in the direction of the sound and, after hearing it again, he slowly started to make his way towards a small alleyway. Opening his mouth to speak, he quickly thought better of it and instead just kept walking.

Seeing in the dark had never been a problem for Yami. He guessed it had something to do with the voice, it gave him... Weird abilities.

"Should I give you a name?" Yami asked as he finally reached the alley and walked in. Still hearing small sounds of pain from whoever was there.

 _ **You seem to like 'the voice'**_

"It feels weird calling you that." A laugh was all the answer he got and he felt himself shaking his head before a small gasp escaped his lips, his eyes growing slightly bigger as he stopped.

"Yugi" With his head slightly on the side he crouched down beside the still form of his... Friend? No he wasn't his friend, Yugi didn't see him as a friend. No, they were just classmates.

"Yugi?" Yami asked before he gently shook the others shoulders. "Yugi, wake up"

It didn't take long for Yami to give up on trying to wake Yugi up. No matter what he tried, it was like he was under a spell. Like sleeping beauty.

"How did she wake up?" Yami asked himself as he tilted his head to the side. "A kiss wasn't it?" Shaking his head he leaned down closer to Yugi, his hand ghosting over his right cheek as he moved a little bit closer.

Suddenly, amethyst eyes shot open and a groan was once again heard.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked carefully as he helped the other boy to sit up and rest against the wall behind him.

"I, don't know. My head hurts."

"What happened?" Had Yugi been more awake, then he may had noticed the lack of emotion that Yami was showing. No concern was heard in his voice nor could you see any in his eyes. His face was lost of any kind of emotion. But, thanks to the headache Yugi didn't notice any of this, he barely even noticed he was talking.

"Those guys... From school" Yugi answered in a quiet whisper.

"From school? You mean those... Bullies?" Yami asked and Yugi slowly nodded. "What-" Stopping in mid sentence Yami thought about the situation he was in. Yugi didn't look to good and sure he wanted to know what happened with him but, he guessed he could imagine it. After all those guys didn't seem to like Yugi that much.

Yami sighed when he realized that he probably wouldn't be able to go home anytime soon. Not that it mattered, whatever happened had made the voice mad and he still was. Better to let it cool of before going back.

"Can you stand up?" He asked and Yugi slowly nodded and, with some help from Yami, he slowly stood up. Clinging to Yami for dear life they started to walk out of the alley.

"You think you have the strength to show me where the hospital is?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded before he moved his arm, pointing to show where Yami was supposed to go.

It took them almost twenty minutes, but after a lot of groans and moans from Yugi's side were they finally able to reach the hospital. Or at least see it.

But as they were just a few meters away gave Yugi's legs up and he feel down on the ground. Yami, who had been stuck in Yugi's death grip from the whole walk, fell down with him and almost landed over the smaller boy.

"Yugi?"

"I... I can't, I'm so tried Yami. I'm sorry, I just can't move."

Looking down at the other Yami felt a weird feeling starting to form in his chest. Shaking his head he ignored it as he always did when he felt something, and looked over at the hospital.

"It's just a few more steps, you can do it Yugi, come on." Yami said as he practically dragged Yugi up on his feet. After noticing that Yugi wouldn't be moving any time soon, Yami moved his arms around his waist to make sure that he wouldn't fall, before he started to walk towards the hospital.

It felt like ages before he finally managed to get them both inside the building. He was already tired when he had found himself walking around aimlessly but now, after helping Yugi, where he was forced to almost drag him with him for half the walk, could he barely keep his eyes open.

Yami never noticed that Yugi had already blacked out, nor did he notice the many worried voices around him. He didn't register that he no longer hold Yugi or that he was no longer standing up. All he could think about was how tired he felt and how much the clock was. _Probably around midnight._ Was his last thought before he feel asleep, oblivious to what was happening around him.

A low groan woke Yami up and he slowly sat up. Looking down he noticed that he was laying on a, very white, bed. Rubbing his left eye he looked around the small room before standing up on unsteady legs. There was a small window near where he stood and after looking out could he clearly see the moon as it slowly began moving down from the sky. On the other end could light from the sun be seen, it wasn't much, but enough to know that it would be morning in less then two hours.

Moving over to the other bed Yami looked down at the sleeping boy. He decided to wait until the other woke up, but he didn't even have the change to sit down before a low groan was heard from the other.

"Yugi?" He softly said, stirring the boy to life and two blurry amethyst eyes slowly opened.

"Hmm, what, Yami?"

"You alright?"

"I think so." Yugi said as he slowly sat up on the hospital bed. His eyes blinking slowly to get them used to the light in the room. He looked around, confusion filling his eyes before they widened ever so slightly when he remembered what had happened. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." He only did it because he didn't feel like going home, it was no reason to thank him. Someone like Yugi shouldn't have to thank him about anything.

Yami sat down on a chair that had been placed right next to Yugi's bed. The perfect place for a chair to be in a hospital, just waiting for the next person to catch when they fall down after seeing their loved ones laying in the hospital bed, dying. Shaking his head Yami cleared it from those thoughts as the door to their room opened and a woman walked in. She smiled warmly at the two boys and Yugi kindly smiled back while Yami's expression didn't change the sightless.

"I'm glad to see that you're both awake. You gave us quite the scare." Yami blinked at her words as he looked at her closely. She looked so much like _her_ it was almost scary. The same smile, the same beautiful long black hair tied up in a ponytail, even her face looked the same. She had the exact same features as _her._ Hadn't it been for her eyes would he almost had thought that she was back.

A dark look suddenly crossed his features and Yami looked down at the floor. _She_ was gone, no matter what he hoped _she_ wasn't going to come back. Why couldn't he just understand that?

"How are you feeling dear?" The woman suddenly asked, startling Yami back to the real world. His dark look vanished as his normal blank stare came back and he he looked up.

"Good, hurting on a few places but other then that I think I'm fine." Yugi said, a frown crossing his features before his normal smile came back.

"I'm glad to hear that." The woman said as she started to turn around and walk back towards the door. Yami hadn't even noticed that she was standing beside the bed until she started to walk away. "I'm gonna go get a doctor. But I'm sure the both of you can walk out of here today." She said kindly before she walked out, closing the door behind her. Yami looked after her for a few minutes before Yugi's voice made him turn his head to look at his doppelganger.

"What did you say?" He asked

"I said, that it's weird. I can remember every hit and I know for a fact that I didn't get hit in the face." He said as he moved his right bandaged hand to touch his mildly red colored cheek. "I know I moved my arms to protect it." He frowned again. "So why is my cheek hurting?" The last sentence was said in a low voice indicating that Yugi was no longer talking to Yami. Still, he heard him, he knew that answer, so he saw no reason as to why he shouldn't answer.

"I hit you" He said plainly and Yugi stopped. It took almost a whole minute before he turned his head to look at the older boy.

"You- What- Why?" He stuttered and Yami looked at him, his eyes showing confusion, though it vanished almost instantly. His eyes turning back to showing nothing.

"You didn't wake up."

"So you hit me?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

"You refused to wake up." Looking dumbfounded Yugi slumped back on the bed, staring at absolutely nothing. Yami looked at him weirdly before shrugging and looking out the window.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I wasn't going to end it here, but I want to publish this chapter and if I were to continue then this chapter would just go on forever.

I'm really sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter made up for it. If there's still people reading this book that is. Feels like ages since I published anything to be honest.

Oh and before I forget. "Guest or same guest or what I should call you" if you're still reading than I have an answer for your little question about Yami and the voice. My answer; I don't know.

I thank you who have all leaved a review, it means more than you think.

See Ya!


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Dark Force**_

 _Chapter_ _4_ _See the difference?_

I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter. I got writers block and this chapter didn't wanna work with me, this was all I could get out. The next one will be better I promise. Also I haven't had the time to read through this one yet, which means there's probably a few grammar mistakes here and there.

* * *

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Yami turned around at the voice and saw the same woman who had looked up him and Yugi before. The one who looked so much like _her._ He hated her, no he _wanted_ to hate her but he couldn't. He didn't feel hate anymore, nor did he try to feel it. It didn't matter. Hate, happiness, sadness, confusion none of it mattered anymore. Nothing did.

"Are you alright?" Alright? Was he alright? How should he know. He felt fine, probably. How does it feel when you're not alright? When you're not good? How did Yugi feel when he was hurting. He looked so tired and weak, how does that feel?

Could she see that Yami wasn't feeling right even if he thought he did? But that doesn't make any sense. He felt… Fine?

Yami moved his hand to his head trying to calm down his raging headache. These questions didn't help him, they only hurt. _Confusion leads to questions, questions leads to pain._

"I'm, fine?" A question? Did he ask- No, confusion leads to pain. Don't ask, it doesn't matter, it only brings pain.

The woman smiled kindly as she stepped closer to Yami. Putting a hand on his shoulder she looked at him with warm eyes, so much like _hers._

"Why don't we go back to your friends?" She asked as she took hold of his hand and started to lead him away from the cafeteria, but stopped when she felt a pull and turned to look into his emotionless eyes as he stared at her.

"Why?" Questions, confusion, the want for an answer to what happens around you. It seems like you can't escape it. You always want answers and for that you need to ask. But they hurt, why does it exist if it only hurts?

The woman blinked at his words before she frowned. He looked empty. She had seen many different people come into this hospital. Some filled with grief and sadness, some with happiness, confusion or even rage. Everyone different while still having that one thing in common, they all _showed_ something. This boy, Yami, he didn't show anything. Wasn't he allowed to as a kid? Or is the reason much deeper then that?

"I'm sure they want to see you."

"Why?"

"Because they're your friends are they not?" His friends? He's never had friends, he doesn't need them. _They_ _t_ old him that friends makes you happy, they help you when you're down, they make you laugh and feel happy. He doesn't need that. Happiness is bound to be crushed sooner or later so why bother with something that will eventually vanish. Friends are something you get to make sure that you don't feel lonely, to make sure that you can have fun and be happy. He didn't need that, he had the voice, Pain. He never felt lonely with him always there in the back of his head, and happiness? Again, it'll eventually be crushed. Why bother.

Yami never answered her, he only let her continue to guide him back towards Yugi's room. But he didn't want to go in there. He didn't want to go in there with her, she looked so much, acted so much, talked so much like… like mom.

Slightly turning to the left, Yami saw the nameplate the woman wore over her uniform. He never noticed it before but now, when he saw the beautifully written name, he lost it. His mind went blank as he pulled his hand away from the woman's firm grip before turning around and running away. He let his body control him as he ran down the many corridors, watching as he ran by door after door until he finally found the lobby. From there he ran out of the building, ignoring the old man who tried to stop him when he heard the woman yell. He didn't wanna stay in the hospital anymore, he couldn't take it. Same name, same face, same voice, same caring nature. He hated her, he hated her for making him lose it. For almost making him cry, for making him want to hold her and never let go. He hated her because she reminded him so much, of his mother.

"You sure you're alright? Does it hurt when I touch your leg? Is your head hurting? How many fingers do I have?"

"Ten, and I'm fine Joey. I feel perfectly fine ad the doctor said I could go home as soon as they've double checked everything." Yugi answered in a vain attempt to calm down his friend. It worked, somewhat. Joey still didn't seem happy but he didn't say anything more about it. He only looked half dumbfounded as he looked at his two fingers, slowly realizing the mistake he made with his words. Of course he have ten fingers...

"What happened? Your grandpa only told us that you were in the hospital." Tea asked. She too was worried for her friend but didn't let it show as much as Joey. She could see that he still was in a small amount of pain, but he seemed fine and therefore she decided mot to bring up the topic.

However she was still shacking from what had just happened not long ago. The call from Yugi's grandpa telling her that Yugi was in the hospital had almost given her a heart attack. She knew he was bullied and that he often got beaten, bur never before had it been so bad he had to go to the hospital.

She had run as fast as she could, meeting up with the others before running inside the tall building. There they had meet up with Yugi's grandpa who told them where Yugi was. He told tell them that he would come in a few minutes before they were gone, running down the hallway towards room 109.

"Well, I can't really remember that much. I only know that I was walking home and then I was on the ground, holding my head while I felt someone hitting me over and over." Yugi answered as he scratched the side of his head. The hospital staff had told him that there's a big chance he wouldn't be able to remember everything that had occurred the night before.

"But how did you get here? You managed to walk all the way all on your own?" Joey asked and Yugi shacked his head.

"No I didn't. Someone helped me-"

"Who!?" Joey said before Yugi had the chance to finish, and as he opened his mouth to answer the door to his room opened. The three teens turned their heads, curious to see who it was that had, without meaning to, interrupted their conversation.

An old man with hair in the same style as Yugi's walked into the room. His eyes looked at the three occupants in the room and smiled before moving to the left giving way for a woman to enter the already cooped up room.

"Did you find Yami?" Yugi asked slowly when he saw the look on the woman's face. She seemed to be thinking about something, it didn't feel like she was really there with them.

"Yes." The woman went quiet. She looked at the floor for what felt like hours before she suddenly took a deep breath, as if she needed to calm down, before looking at Yugi. The smile still on her face but it was more, real this time. "I'm afraid he needed to go."

"Aw, I wanted to thank him for helping Yug." Tea looked over at Joey and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll thank him tomorrow. School remember?" She said before she and the old man started laughing as Joey's eyes went as wide as dining plates.

"I thought we didn't have that tomorrow! What a mood killer..."

Yugi laughed with the others, though he stooped shortly after. He knew a lot about people. Having been lied to his whole life from his father and mother, it made you able to read people in a way not many could. She was lying. He knew she was. But why would she lie about that? Was Yami hurt? But she should've said of that had happened, she was a nurse after all. Did something awkward happen?

Yugi shook his head. Yami didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be bothered with that. To be honest, he didn't feel like the kind of guy who would be bothered by anything. He had only known the guy for, what, two days? Who was he to say how Yami was. Maybe he was just shy? No, that didn't fit him at all. So then what was it? Yugi knew there was something not right with him. He had seen it the moment he put his eyes on him. Could it be that she had noticed too? But why would she care? She seemed like the kind of type who would but, what did he know? Yugi was good at finding lies but, he wasn't the best when it came to finding out peoples personalities. That he'd noticed the hard way.

"Yeah, let's thank him tomorrow."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O  
Sooooo I don't know if any of you have noticed, but I made a little mistake in chapter 3 without really thinking about it... I'm embarrassed.

And I know! I need to get better with updating stuff but, ugh. I think it'll be better in a few weeks, hopefully. Oh and you see the name for the chapter? Yeah i don't know what that's supposed to mean. I'll come up with a better one later.


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Dark Force**_

 _Chapter_ _5_ _Kindness means nothing_

How long was it since my latest update? I think I managed to get this one out pretty quickly? Well eh, who cares. Anyway I read it through quickly but if there's any mistakes then please do tell.

And I don't think I need to say this but;

:::I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in it. I've already said it in the first chapter but now I say it again cause I can!:::

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Is he a freaking ninja or something 'cause this is ridiculous!" Joey said as he threw his arms in the air and loudly sat down on his chair. He and the others had been looking around for Yami all over school but couldn't find him anywhere and they knew he was there because they had seen him in the classroom. The only problem was that the moment the bell rang he was gone. They looked away for a few seconds and he vanished. This had happened three times now and Joey felt like ripping his hair of. How could someone just vanish like that?

"I wish Tristan was here, then more could look for him." He muttered to himself as he sighed deeply. Something had happened and Tristan had to go. No one knew what since he hadn't had the time to explain before he had to leave, but Joey would just call him later and force him to explain, it always worked.

Joey unconsciously turned his head towards the window, looking out at the other kids while they played basket or just simply talked to each other. His thoughts started to wander as he saw a familiar tree. He, Yugi, Anzu and Tristan always ate under that tree whenever they could. It was the place where they had all meet for the first time and, even though it wasn't the most pleasant of meetings, they all cherished it. Not many people liked to sit around there since it was placed in such an off place, but that's what made just that tree so special.

Joey blinked as he suddenly caught sight of a familiar hairstyle. Rubbing his eyes he tried to see who it was but he was to far away. The biggest chance was that it was Yugi, but it could be Yami or maybe it was neither and just someone else entirely. He was pretty far away and it was hard to tell person, or hair, thanks to the shadows being cast down upon the person from the tree.

Deciding that just sitting there and ponder about it wasn't going to give him any answers. Joey stood up and ran out of the room. He continued down the hallway until he got to the double doors leading to hell, or out to freedom. It all depend on which side of the door you were on and for him, it was freedom.

He moved his arms over his eyes to shield them from the blinding light before he continued his run towards the pink cherry tree.

"Aha!" The sudden voice made Yami jump as he dropped the phone he was holding. Bewildered he looked up to see Joey standing before him, panting heavily as if he had just run a marathon. The shock in his eyes quickly vanished as Yami realized what he had done and he shook his head to clear it from any other sign of emotion. Satisfied he turned his gaze back to Joey, his normal blank look back as his eyes showed nothing of what was happening inside his head.

"We've, I mean I, I mean..." Making a sound of frustration Joey straightened up as he pointed at Yami. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"We?" Yami asked casually as he picked up the phone from the ground and taking of his earphones.

"We as in me, Yugi and Anzu. Where have you been?"

"What, you're my mother or something?" Sighing in defeat Joey picked up his phone. He wrote something down before clicking send and tucking it back in his pocket.

"We wanted to talk to ya."

"Well now you have. Congratulations, can you leave me alone now?"

"You don't have to be so rude ya know." Joey pointed out as he sat down beside the other teen. "It doesn't work on me anyway. I used to talk like that before as well and there's always a reason. There's something bothering ya man?"

"No" Joey could almost feel the venom in the others voice. That such a simple word could have so much impact, he didn't know if he should be scared or amazed that Yami had managed such a thing without the slightest bit of effort.

"Well now I'm even more sure about it." The words sent a small chill of anger through Yami, but he quickly made it vanish. Reminding himself that feeling nothing was better than seeing the red that would paint the walls in it's horrifying, and yet beautiful colour.

"Finally we've been looking all over for you!" Yami looked up. Amethyst meeting amethyst as he looked into Yugi's gleeful eyes.

"Why is it that everyone looks for me?" Yami asked coldly though no one seemed to notice as Yugi and Anzu sat down beside him and Joey.

"We wanted to thank you!" Yugi said cheerfully and Yami let out a heavy sigh. He was annoyed, no doubt about it, but he couldn't show that. Annoyance usually lead to anger didn't it? Maybe it depends on the situation but from what he felt now, this annoyance definitely lead to anger.

Trying to calm himself down he looked down at his lap, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he made sure the others couldn't see the conflict going on inside his head. Why was it so hard to keep control of his emotions around these people? Whatever it was it was starting to get to him.

"Thank me for what? I haven't done anything"

"You helped me, remember?" Yugi asked as he moved closer to Yami, making their shoulders touch.

"So what? I was walking by and didn't feel like going home."

"Whatever your intention for helping me was doesn't matter. You still helped and I want to thank you so either accept it or I'll follow you everywhere until you do"

"Don't you already." It was more of a statement than a question. He didn't want an answer to it and he didn't want a thank you for something as ridiculous as that. He saved him, he helped him so what? Yami couldn't save the thousand of other people who've already died. What did it matter if he saved one?

Besides even if Yugi was alright now, how long would it last? How long until he falls back into that same hospital bed, dying because of- The sound of the school bell snapped Yami back from his thoughts and he looked up before he stood up and without a word left the others behind. If he couldn't tell them to leave him alone then he would force them to.

* * *

"I'm home!" Yugi yelled as he closed the front door behind him before walking into the living room and dropping is back on the couch. He then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out a small package of juice and walked back out to the living room where he flopped down on the couch with a deep sigh.

His grandpa stood in the doorway of their shop and watched his grandson with a concerned look before he closed it behind him and sat down in the chair opposite of the couch.

"Is there something bothering you Yugi?" He asked and, before Yugi could utter a single word be continued. "And don't say nothing, I know you." Which got answered by a deep sigh as Yugi covered his face with his hands. His juice forgotten on the table where he had placed it.

"I don't know." Removing his hands from his face he looked thoughtfully at the wall, trying to collect his thoughts as best he could before he sighed in frustration and let his head fall back on the couch with his face facing the roof.

"Talk to me Yugi. Is there anything I can do?"

"Maybe." Yugi moved into a more comfortable position and faced his grandpa. His eyes looked dull, as if he wasn't really there but somewhere else deep inside his own mind. "Let's say you're in a pickle and then this person comes from nowhere and helps you. You want to thank him but he refuses to accept it and when you try to be friendly with him he just pushes you away. What would you do, would you leave him alone or continue trying to, you know try and be friends with him?" Yugi asked his grandpa. He knew the story sounded, weird but he needed answers and there was no other way of explaining his problem.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he doesn't want to have friends or be one with you and that's okay. Not everyone will like you Yugi. That's unfortunately how the world works." His grandpa answered and Yugi groaned. This wasn't helping at all. "I think I would've just let him be. There's no point being with someone who doesn't want to."

"Maybe." Yugi looked down at the floor for a quick second before his eyes flashed with an unknown feeling that his grandpa couldn't really place, and stood up. "Thanks grandpa." He said before he ran up to his room leaving a confused and bewildered old man behind him.

Once in his room Yugi closed and locked the door before falling down on his bed. Looking at the white roof he let his thoughts wander. Should he leave Yami alone? Maybe he really wanted to be alone just like grandpa said, or maybe he doesn't.

Yugi moved to the side, resting his head on his arm. Yami was a complicated person from what Yugi had seen. He had a good heart and he cared about others but he didn't show it and if someone tried to thank him for the kindness he showed then he would push them away. That, Yugi learned today.

But that wasn't all. The first time Yugi saw Yami he looked, dead like nothing even mattered to him anymore. He almost looked like the kind of guy who could watch a puppy get beaten to death without so much as a flinch, but that same day he had proved Yugi wrong when he helped him from getting beaten up. That proved that while Yami looked like he didn't care about the world anymore, he did and he proved that point even more when he helped Yugi after he, again got beaten up.

A strong light suddenly shined up the whole room and Yugi blinked slowly before he the realization hit him. The first time he saw Yami had he looked dead but now he didn't. Sure Yami still didn't show much, he still looked pretty cold but still. Something had changed in his eyes he remember seeing it today when they were talking near the cherry tree.

Yami had acted strange, well stranger than usual. He looked down a lot and just seemed more, alive.

Yugi wasn't sure what the cause for all this really was but, Yami certainly hadn't acted like himself today in school which must mean that he wasn't as cold as he wanted to show right?

Yugi got snapped back from his thoughts by his grandpa's voice. It sounded faint, which meant he was still downstairs but Yugi could still hear what he said.

"Goodnight!" He yelled back before turning the lights off and rolling over so he was now facing the window. He was still wearing his school uniform but, he had slept in it before it wouldn't hurt doing it again and he was to tired to care anyway.

His new discovery about his "friend" however kept him awake and after thinking more closely about the whole situation Yugi realized the reason of why he thought something was behind Yami's strange behavior, rather than thinking that maybe it was just the way he was and let it go like any other normal person would've done.

He was reading too many books.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I've already started writing on chapter 6 so we'll see when that one comes out. Shouldn't be too long but at the same time, I know myself it's either gonna be a few weeks or about a month.

Oh and the name of some of the chapters may change, I'm just writing what I see fit but, they're not the best.


End file.
